Natalie Imbruglia
Natalie Imbruglia ( Sydney , February 4 1975 ) is an Australian singer and actress . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Discography **2.1 Albums **2.2 Singles **2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *3 External links Biography [ edit ] Like several other Australian artists (like Jason Donovan and Kylie Minogue ) also played Natalie in the soap opera Neighbours ("Neighbors"). In 1997 she released her first song Torn , a cover of Ednaswap out as a harbinger of her first album, Left of the Middle . This song was one of the best selling singles of all time in Britain, with more than 1 million copies sold. Despite the big sales have "Torn" never reached the top of the British Hit Parade. In the "UK radio chart" which looked at airplay Torn pulled or the highest position for up to 11 weeks. Also at the "Billboard Airplay Chart" of the United States was the number fourteen weeks at the top of the list. In total, the number many records broken on the radio. "Left of the Middle" contained three other commercial singles, the second single "Big Mistake" made the greatest impact on the British charts by reaching second place. It has the album in the United States and in the United Kingdom, to reach the top 10. In her native Australia and in the Netherlands the album reached even the first place. In total, "Left of the middle" between 6.5 and 7.0 million copies sold, it is seen as a commercial success. Critics were not always enthusiastic about the album. Natalie was some professional reviews called a photogenic beauty through music professionals would like to make an impression. On the charts Agreements with tijdgenote were Alanis Morissette very heavily criticized. After a hugely popular period followed silence about Natalie. In 2001, her second album came out. The CD is titled White lilies island . In total, the album contained three singles, of which only one was released in the United States. The first single called That Day and was not released in the U.S.. "That Day" reached number eleven on the British charts. The biggest hit of the album was Wrong Impression . This number reached in Britain the tenth position in the charts, and also reached the 64th place on the Billboard 100 in the United States, where it was the first single from the album. The last single Beauty on The Fire made the UK top 20 not and did not pass the 26th place. The song made it into any major chart a remarkable position.In total, "White Lilies Island" between 1.5 and 2.0 million copies sold. Despite the relatively modest sales the album received some positive reviews with professional. In the following year she ventured for the first time acting on the big screen by taking a role Rowan Atkinson film Johnny English - a nod to the traditional James Bond film , also next to actor John Malkovich . Natalie's third album Counting Down the Days was released in 2005, the album reached the top spot in the UK album sales, albeit only for a week. The first single from the album was the midtempo song Shiver . "Shiver" was a huge success on the radio and earned the eighth position in the British charts. It is estimated that the single sold 0.5 million copies. The title track was the second single, and was less successful than "Shiver". It reached number anywhere in the world top 20. The sales of the album were ultimately disappointing. There are about 0.8 million copies of the album sold. In addition to relatively moderate sales the album had to digest the fact that Natalie returned to her original pop sound, while "White Lilies Island" just seemed a deliberate attempt to ward off. This pop sound criticism On December 31, 2003 Natalie married Daniel Johns , the lead singer of the Australian band Silverchair . On 4 January 2008, Natalie and Daniel in an official statement announced that they are separating after four years of marriage. The main reason is that they are stayed by their mutual careers in different parts of the world (Natalie mainly in England, Daniel mainly in Australia) and were therefore grown apart. After an album in 2007 entitled: Glorious: The Singles 1997-2007 , with its nine singles to date and some new songs, finished Natalie's record deal. She had in fact signed for four albums. In October 2009 a new album, Come to Life , Natalie released under her own label. The first single from the album is called Because , and was co-written by Chris Martin, lead singer of Coldplay . The songs "Luke" and "Fun" is co-written by Chris Martin. It is not entirely clear which of these three song Chris Martin had when he "best song ever written" called it, but the statement aroused a lot of interest from Coldplay fans. Several other songs on the album were leaked go as far back as 2007, with a completely instrumental and partial studio demo of "Scars" had landed on the Internet. Also, the opening track, "My God," and the song "Apologize" had to listen on the internet. The latter track will not be found on the official album and the other songs were a remix. A video for the song Wild About it , the closing song of the album, was released as a preview of the album. This video, audio, can be visited. On its official website To our knowledge, this is not a single of the album. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1975 births